


Reason for Escape

by Cavalreaping_Cupcake, Titansinthewalls



Series: They are my mates [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explanations, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalreaping_Cupcake/pseuds/Cavalreaping_Cupcake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titansinthewalls/pseuds/Titansinthewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren cuddle's with his Mate's and explain's why he had to escape as Levi holds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason for Escape

The reason for escape

“Eren. what happened at the capital?”  
I looked down at the floor and sighed. Irvin working at his desk, the silence being filled only by the crackling of the fireplace and the soft scratching of the pen on the paper. I sighed heavily and looked over at the alpha who nodded not looking up from his papers.  
“You can tell him,” He said. I nodded and curled into the raveonettes arms.  
“It happened over the course of several days,” He nodded and wrapped me into his body. He rubbed my shoulders and whispered words of endearment in my hair. I whimpered and nuzzled into his chest.  
“Okay, take your time,” I nodded and sighed heavily.  
“We got up in the morning, dressed and ate breakfast,” I said and played with my hands, “So...We left to go and see the church to get the approval...and I tripped and fell into a guard...he spilt his drink on himself,” I said and took a deep breath tears in my eyes.  
“He would have done it himself sooner or later hon,” Irvin chimed in from his desk, He had put his pen down and was now watching me and levi cuddle on the couch in front of the fire.   
“Youre okay Eren,” Levi whispered in my hair.  
“Okay...so I tripped and fell on top of a soldier...and he arrested me...I freaked out and a few others came over and dragged me to the jail...Irvin couldn’t do anything...they put me in a cell...I was so scared…” He whimpered.  
“Yeah I know baby,” He said and hugged me, “So what else happened?”  
“I was released by order of mr. Pixis, and we saw the wallests...and they called me an abomination and wouldnt see Irvin with me…” I sighed, “So…” I sighed,”I went and sat outside in the garden, and one of the fucking nut’s guys went and flipped his shit on me cause you know...Im a titan shifter...and they freaked shit cause I was playing with a flower giggling at what Alpha was saying, and they thought I was giggling about something else,” I whispered and looked at him. The wind was picking up and slapping against the window. I sighed heavily and nuzzled into his arms.  
“Its okay. Your alright now.” I looked at him and smiled and yawned beaming softly.  
“When I got out and saw the men in robes, I flipped shit and went all Alpha...I threw one into a bench, and shoved the other two away from him…” Irvin said standing and coming to sit next to Levi and I. I looked at him and smiled.  
“That night, the police had swarmed our hotel...Irvin told me to get out and get back to you,” I said and crawled into the other man’s arms. I smiled and looked at the large blonde, “I was so scared,” I whimpered. He nodded and looked at me.  
“I know baby, I know,” He said and kissed my forehead, Rubbing my back.  
“But your safe now, your here in my arms,” Levi said and hugged me tightly. I smiled and looked at them glad that they were here in my arms.


End file.
